paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
What's Bothering Marshall?
This story has something important that any and all Dalmatian owners should know. Summary Marshall's tummy is growling a lot, but he's not hungry. Can Penelope figure out what's bothering Marshall? Story (One afternoon, the pups were outside playing in the park) (Lilac slides down the slide) (Then Rocky slides down and the two of them collide and meet nose to nose) (They blush) Lilac: Yuh know, we gotta stop meeting like this. Rocky: *nervous laugh* (Meanwhile, Chase, Rubble, Marshall, and Zuma are playing frisbee with Ryder) Ryder: Ready, Pups? (The 4 pups bark and howl in excitement) (Ryder throws the frisbee and the pups chase it) (Marshall suddenly stops running) Marshall: *Tummy Growls* *Groans* (He rubs his paw over his stomach) (Chase jumps up and catches the frisbee) Chase: *mouthful* I caught it! Rubble: Great catch, Chase. Marshall: Ohhh.... (The other pups and Ryder notice that Marshall is not looking well and rubbing his tummy) (They hurry over to him) Ryder: Marshall, are you okay? Marshall: *Tummy growls* Ohh.... my tummy hurts.... Rubble: Are you hungry? Marshall: No, but... *Tummy growls* Ohhh... it really hurts. (Lilac feels Marshall's nose) Lilac: Well, it is moist, but a little dried up. Ah ain't a nurse or a doctor, but Ah know that something is bothering Marshall. Chase: We need Penelope. Hey, where is she, and where's Skye? Lilac: They're at Katie's with Everest for Girl Time. Ah'd join them, but Ah went to Katie's yesterday. Can't believe Ah forgot 'bout Girl Time.... Ryder: Okay, pups, we better get Marshall to Katie's. I'll call Penelope and let her know about the problem. (Scene Changer: Marshall's Badge) (At Katie's, Katie, Skye, Penelope, and Everest are all relaxing with towels on their heads as they look at magazines) Penelope: Oooh. I bet that bow would look so cute on you Skye. Everest: Why do people even publish these things? *shudders* It shows things I wish I never see. (She throws hers in the recycling bin) (Skye gives her a new magazine) Skye: Try this one. It's a winter magazine. Everest: Cool! (Penelope's tag rings) Ryder's voice: Penelope! I need your help. Penelope: Sorry, Ryder, but Girl Time is Girl Time. Ryder: Not that. Something's bothering Marshall. We're on our way here and we need you to look at him. Penelope: Don't worry Ryder! (She shakes the towel off her head and runs off screen) (She comes back in her gear) This Collie has the Cure! (Scene Changer: Penelope's Badge) (Marshall is lying on Katie's counter) Marshall: *Tummy growls* Oooohhh... my tummy.... Penelope: So, his tummy is hurting. Let's see. (She feels his forehead) No fever, but a little higher than normal. (She looks in his throat) Nope, his throat is fine. Let me try an X-ray. (She uses the X-ray scene in her Pup-Pack) (She notices a few things in Marshall's tummy) Interesting..... Chase: What is it? Rocky: Is he okay? Rubble: Is he sick? Lilac: Is he queasy and about to lose it? Zuma: Ewwwww! Lilac: Sorry 'bout that... Penelope: He ate Protein Pup-Chow. Others: Huh? Rubble: But I eat it a lot, and I feel fine. Penelope: True, but there's something about Dalmatians that makes them unique besides their spots. Dalmatians unlike any other dog breed lacks an enzyme that digests protein. They have to be on a low diet or they can get a tummy ache or even pass a kidney stone. Marshall: Really? Penelope: Yep. Marshall, you have to lay off the Protein Pup-Chow and stay on that low protein diet. Marshall: What do I do with my stomach now? Penelope: Well.... ummm, can we have a moment alone? The process is not for the faint of heart. Ryder: Okay. (Scene Changer: Marshall's Badge) (The others all wait patiently as Penelope and Marshall are in another room) (Marshall comes out of the room with a happy face) Marshall: I'm all better! Chase: Really? How did she do it? Marshall: You don't want to know. I can't believe she got a hold of that stuff. Everest: What stuff? Marshall: Castor oil.... Pups: Ewwww!! (Penelope walks out) Penelope: Remember Marshall, Dalmatians have a sensitive stomach and can't digest proteins as well as other dogs can. So you have to stay on that low protein diet. Marshall: Got it. Ryder: Say, how about we go out and play soccer? Others: Yeah! Marshall: First, can I have a Pup-Treat? *Tummy growls* Rubble: Are you okay? Marshall: Yeah, I'm just hungry. (They all burst into laughing) {The End} {And Remember, keep your Dalmatian on a low protein diet or they'll pass a kidney stone} Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Stories